Non-volatile memory systems, such as solid state drives (SSDs) including NAND flash memory, are commonly used in electronic systems ranging from consumer products to enterprise-level computer systems. Modern high-performance storage devices often include a volatile random access memory (RAM) cache used to store mapping tables, executable firmware code, and other data. Non-volatile memory systems use logical-to-physical (L2P) mapping and use management tables with control data for the dynamic mapping. The management tables are stored in the non-volatile memory but, in order to provide high performance management, their copies are maintained in the RAM.